


roasting marshmallows

by yukirei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for 707 name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>burning out? time to bust out the marshmallows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	roasting marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [rin](https://twitter.com/_lin369) for letting me use this joke on her without cutting contact off 
> 
> also look a happy seven fic!!
> 
> come cry about mm with me @otometastic

You sigh as you compose a reply to another potential guest. You ruminate over your words and what you want to convey as you recheck the email and gauge the amount of familiarity you should imbue your little email. The last time you had been too formal and spooked your correspondent; that had been disappointing especially since Yoosung was looking forward to having them as a guest.

This time though you’ll do better. You have to. The first RFA party you helped conduct had been such a success that the bar for succeeding had been put a little too high. But surely if you just persevere you’d leap over it just fine.

You click send on your newly composed email and it takes only about half an hour for a reply. Your face falls and a heavy feeling lodges in your chest as you read through it and it becomes increasingly clear that it’s a rejection.

You groan, only barely resisting the urge to throw your phone away. You slump down on the couch and bring your knees up to your chest, burying your face against them in a futile effort to block out the new disappointment.

You raise your head though when you hear your name. You look to your left and see Saeyoung walking over to you, asking you if you’re alright.

“I’m fine.” You say, trying to sound reassuring but mostly only succeeding at tired. “I’m just feeling burned out from work.” You show him your phone and try for a laugh that comes out a little watery.

You expect Saeyoung to comfort you at this point so it surprises you when he only makes a humming noise before he walks out of the living room. Hurt, you blink back tears and curl into a tighter ball. Surely that’s just a misunderstanding. Saeyoung isn’t disappointed in you, is he?

You’re in the middle of battling away depressing thoughts when Saeyoung comes back to the living room and heads towards you. You only notice that he’s carrying an open bag of marshmallows once he’s seated at the other end of the couch.

He doesn’t say anything as he takes out a big white piece and skewers it with a long barbeque stick.

“Saeyoung? What are you—”

You stop when the marshmallow is pushed gently at the corner of your lips. Saeyoung continues to hover the marshmallow near you, occasionally brushing it against your skin.

“Saeyoung, stop it.” You bat at the piece of sweet but he just dodges your attempts. “What are you do—”

You’re cut off again when Saeyoung presses the marshmallow to your lips.

“Saeyoung!” You manage when he finally moves the marshmallow away.

“Shh, I’m trying to roast the marshmallow.”

“What?” You’re irritated now but also confused. You watch as Saeyoung waves the sweet in front of your face.

“Well you said you’re burning out.” Saeyoung says, keeping a straight and innocent face. “I wanted some roasted marshmallows.”

It takes a long minute before you understand the joke. You snort out a laugh despite still feeling annoyed and you don’t know if you should smile at Saeyoung or not. 

“Ahh, did you also want one?” Saeyoung says, leaning closer as he plucks the marshmallow off the end of the stick.

You try to keep a scowl as you say that you don’t but he scoots closer anyway, pressing right up your side as he grins at you.

“Now, now, you just need more sugar to turn that frown upside-down!”

“Saeyoung I do—”

Saeyoung pushes the marshmallow against your lips again but this time half of it goes in and you instinctively clamp your lips over it.

“See? Don’t you feel better already?”

You try to say no but you can’t because there’s a marshmallow between your lips.

“Ah! But now I don’t have any.” Saeyoung comments in a singsong voice, completely ignoring the still full bag of marshmallows he has beside him. “I guess we’ll have to share, right?”

You blink at him and watch as his grin turns more mischievous, freezing in place when he leans in closer, his hand gently brushing against your cheek.

Your heartbeat rockets around in your chest and you almost drop the marshmallow as your breathing hitches and your lips part just a little.

But that’s the moment Saeyoung presses his lips against yours, securing half the marshmallow into his own mouth while the other half falls into yours. Both of you haven’t closed your eyes and you don’t think you’ve seen Saeyoung this close yet, not in such a brightly lit room anyway, and you marvel at how golden his eyes are, it’s almost an impossible shade. But then again nothing is impossible for Saeyoung.

When you feel Saeyoung’s arms wrap around you, you finally close your eyes and let yourself fall into the kiss, the marshmallow is secondary but its sweetness adds a different taste to your kiss.

The kiss itself doesn’t last too long and Saeyoung finally pulls away with a last lick at your lips. When he’s sitting up straight, there’s a wide satisfied grin plastered on his face that makes you flush.

“See, didn’t that make you feel better?” He asks, fully expecting you to agree.

You cover your face with your hands and groan. “I can’t believe you did that stupid joke.” You mutter trying to sound put off but there’s a smile hidden behind your hands.


End file.
